rp_fan_madefandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness Family
Rita Darkness: Mother of Sara Darkness, Missy Darkness, Caleb Darkness, and Anabel Darkness. Not much known about her but that she killed her husband. Looks: Unknown Evan Darkness: Father of (You know the list). Nothing known about him but his death Looks: Unknown History Evan/Rita: Evan POV: I went into the kitchen to see my wife to ask why the kids have been acting odd around her. When she pulled out a knife and said she would stab me and kill me. I was scared half to death and next thing I knew I was dead. Rita POV: WHATS WRONG WITH ME?! I AM NOT CONTROLLING MY ACTIONS! I KILLED MY HUSBAND! Oh no... Here come the kids... *She stabs herself* Sara Darkness: Facts: Evil mother of FrostBite. Killed her sister and husband. Cursed FrostBite with the curse of forever youth. Can turn into a dragon (OH LOOK A DRAGON!). Burned the town of Drake to the ground. Set a stone destiny for FrostBite (Hehehe...). Hates her family. Also know as Mother Darkness. Looks: Black hair (AGAIN) and a grey dress and eyes. History: I went into Anabel's room without thought. Knife in hand I stabbed her many times. I was only 13 and she was 18. SHE WAS GOING TO TAKE MY POWER! Wait whats wrong with me? I love my sister. SHE WAS GOING TO TAKE MY SPOT! I start stabbing her even thought she is already dead. Her brown hair was getting blood all over it. I looked to the doorway to see Missy. She slowly started backing away but I chased after her then the darkness pulled me into it... Me. Myself. I am GONE! Hehehe... Time for me to come back... Missy Darkness: Looks: Dresses like a boy. Black hair and a hat with a suit. With gold or brown eyes. History: I walk past Anabel's room to see her getting stabbed... By Sara... I stared as she kept stabbing my dear sister... I could feel tears coming up when she looked up at me. She started going towards me and I ran everything was coming back. Father's death flashed before my eyes as I ran for Caleb who was in the garden. Before I run out Anabel's hat pops out in front of me an grab it throw off my hat and throw it into the hallway and put on Anabel's hat. I then see Caleb. He was looking at me I look at him and he nods and runs away and I follow. Wait did he know this might happen? If he did why didn't he tell me? We run somewhere anywhere. Then the house we were in bursts into flames. Caleb Darkness: No information is to be disclosed about him. Anabel Darkness: Looks: Brown hair and one golden eye one green eye. Always wears a hat and a suit. Amazing older sister until her death. History: Me and Sara just had a fight. She thought she should be the one to go on and be the darkness. I don't think she knows I don't WANT to be the darkness I NEED to be the darkness. She is power hungry that's what she is. She won't allow me to have the throne which is rightfully mine for selfish reasons. Its not her to be like this... I don't want to end up hurting her. I walk into my room and lean on the end of my bed post. I then was turned around and before I knew it all I saw was dark.